Shut Up Already!
by Lonicera Japonica
Summary: Sky demonstrates the only surefire way to make the resident green ranger stop talking. BridgexSky


Bridge was prattling again, which Sky was getting very tired of. It wasn't as if he disliked Bridge himself, or the fact that Bridge liked to talk, but it got old after a while. A short while. And it had been half an hour, and Bridge showed no signs of stopping, and something had to be done.

"But see, the weird thing about bees is that they're black and yellow. Why is that? Is it the same reason those poison frogs are all orange and blue and stuff? So animals see them and go 'Oh no, I'd better not try to eat that, it might hurt me'? Because I guess that would make sense, but some of them aren't even very brightly colored so they're not even noticeable, but they've still got those black and yellow stripes. It's like a little bee uniform, like they're part of the Bee Brigade. The Pollen Party! The Flower Faction? Something like that. Anyway, the point is—what was the point again? Oh yeah, bees being able to fly. Because the laws of physics…"

_How can I get him to stop talking? I could change the subject to something interesting._

"—they have those fat little bodies and those little wings, and they shouldn't be able to get off the ground, right? Somebody said once that bees don't care what humans think is impossible, but I still think it'd be impossible even if humans didn't think it was, because, I mean, at one time people thought it was possible to fall off the edge of the earth and that doesn't make it true, right? So it's probably the same in reverse…"

_No, he seems pretty dead set on this. He's on a roll. Maybe if I can find some way to distract him…_

"Maybe it's just that no one ever _told_ the bees they can't fly. Like how in cartoons, the coyote runs off the edge of the cliff but he stays in the air until he looks down, or the roadrunner points it out to him. Maybe if someone explained the laws of physics to bees they'd have to crawl around everywhere. That'd be pretty inconvenient for the bees, though, because flowers are pretty high up when you're only a micrometer tall…"

_I could give him food. Bridge likes food. Do I have any of those Swedish Fish left over from last week? Oh no, that's right, Syd took them. She should be officially reprimanded for that. So food is out. What else?_

"Also, it'd just be sort of sad, don't you think? Little bees crawling around in the dirt, marching up flower stalks and crawling all the way back to their hive…I bet some of them would fall, too, and some of them would get stepped on. And they'd get into fights with ants, because ants are mean. Ants are like krybots, you know? They always come in big groups and they're pretty mindless unless they have their leader directing them. Krybots are a lot easier to get rid of, though. Man, you remember that one time we had the ant infestation because Jack left a Moon Pie sitting on his bedside table for like a week? Kruger was so mad…"

_Maybe I should just shove something in his mouth. Like a sock or something. But my socks are still all sweaty from training and that wouldn't really be fair, and his socks are across the room…maybe I could pull the cover off the pillow and wrap it around his face. He'd probably have time to react, though._

"—and Kat said that he should be more responsible with his snack food, but I don't think Jack really likes being responsible about anything if he can help it. And Z had to go have a talk with him about keeping his room clean, which doesn't make any sense because Syd's always saying how her side of the room is a mess. But Z never caused an ant infestation, so I guess there's sort of a point to it…that reminds me, Peanuts is lost again and Syd says it's Z's fault but I don't really know because whenever she steals him it's because Syd did something first, and she's been pretty quiet lately, which is kind of weird. I wonder if anything's wrong with her. Maybe someone should talk to Kruger about it. But he probably won't really do anything, and then Syd'll get mad and take it out on Z and then Z will find Peanuts just so she can steal him…"

_Think, think…what can I do to—wait. No, that's a bad idea. That's a monumentally bad idea. …But it's my only remaining option, isn't it? Oh, Sky, you are one unlucky son of a gun. Okay, if he doesn't shut up in the next five seconds…_

"So anyway, if he doesn't turn up in the next week or so she's probably going to organize another search party, and we all know how the last one went, and Kruger was cranky for weeks, so I hope someone finds him before then because I don't want to have to crawl through the ducts again like last ti—"

It was at this point that Sky lunged forward, wrapped his hands around Bridge's neck like a crazed maniac, and—yanked him forward and kissed him hard on the lips.

There was a moment of shocked silence that went on for some time.

"…y'know," Bridge mumbled, and it came out muffled against Sky's mouth, "I don' fink anyun's shecked un'er the shofa yet—"

Sky leaned back and stared at Bridge, horrified. "_Bridge_," he said, in the tortured and authoritative voice he only used when he was on the edge of a breakdown. "_What are you doing!?_"

Bridge blinked. "Talking."

"Well, stop it!" Sky snapped, hands still fixed around Bridge's throat. "I'm trying to kiss you! You're not supposed to talk while people are trying to kiss you!"

Bridge considered this. "Maybe you could stop kissing me until I'm done talking?"

"No!" Sky snarled. "You stop talking to me until I'm done kissing." And with that, he yanked Bridge forward onto his lips again, causing the green ranger to flail momentarily and grab onto Sky's shoulder. There was a contemplative silence (blessed silence), and then Bridge shrugged and started kissing back.

_Thank god_, Sky thought, and relaxed for the first time since Bridge had started babbling.

"…y'know—"

"_No_. Stop talking."

"But I wanted to say—"

"I don't care what you want to say! Shut up!"

"—that I'm psychic, and I know you just wanted me to stop talking."

Sky looked at Bridge. He swallowed. Slowly, he took his hands away from Bridge's neck. "I—uh, I…sorry, I just…I was…erm."

Bridge grinned. "It's okay. Next time you want me to shut up, you can just tell me, okay?"

"…wait, really?"

"Yep." Bridge looked off to the left for a moment. "Not that I don't like being shut up this way, or anything…"

"Oh, just _stop talking_," Sky laughed, and threw one arm around Bridge's neck and kissed him again.

"'Kay," Bridge murmured, and Sky hit him upside the head.


End file.
